Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.\overline{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 24.4444...\\ 1x &= 2.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 22}$ ${x = \dfrac{22}{9}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{4}{9}}$